Blog użytkownika:.Gwiezdna Furia./opowiadane
Cóż nie wiedziałam jak nazwać ten wpis i od nikogo nie ściągałam tak mi Vena podpowiedziała. A teraz trzeba to przelać na ekran, ortografia to u mnie jest na poziomie 2-3 więc od razu chcę przeprosić za wszelkie błędy. Kilka informacji: -Akcja rozgrywa się 4 lata po jws2 -Czkawka i As mają syna -Ma na imię Alex -To tyle. ROZDZIAŁ I PERSPEKTYWA NARRATORA. Był piękny słoneczny dzień, Czkawka akurat miał dzień wolny, gdyż nikt nic od niego nie potrzebował więc zabrał Astrid i swojego dwuletniego synka Alexa na piknik. Polecieli więc na piękną wyspę, do południa wszystko było w porządku, do czasu gdy ujrzeli statki płynące w stronę Berk i raczej nie mieli dobrych zamiarów. -Astrid weź Aleksa i leć na Berk, musisz ostrzec mieszkańców-Rozkazał Czkawka -A co z tobą? - Spróbuję ich zatrzymać, leććie już -Ale.. -Już!- wykrzyknął, wsiadł na Szczerbatka i wzbił się w powietrze, kątem oka dostrzegł jak Astrid wsiada na Wichurę i odlatują w stronę Berk.Wrogwie zaczęli w nich strzelać sieciami które zwinnie omijali niestety jedna z nich zaplątała się w ogon smoka i spadli zaraz pod nogi... -Drago Krwawdoń!? Jak to możliwe!? Widziałem przecież... -To źle widziałeś, związać ich i wrzucić pod pokład, -wykrzyknął i zwrócił się do jeźdźca-skoro was mamy, atak na Berk nie będzie już konieczny. Zawracamy!!! Tymczasem Astrid dotarła bezpiecznie do domu. Gdy tylko wylądowała podbiegła do niej Valka i wzięła od niej małego. -Astrid co się stało? Gdzie jest Czkawka?-zapytała -Byliśmy na pikniku... zobaczyliśmy statki... on poleciał...kazał mi wracać... złapali go-odpowiedziała roztrzęsiona dziewczyna. Matka wodza od razu zabrała ją do Gothi by ta dała jej jakieś środki na uspokojenie. Długo go szukali... ... Nigdy nie znaleźli. ROZDZIAŁ II 12 lat później PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID Dwanaście lat, minęło już tyle lat, jedenaście lat temu z Berk zniknęły smoki, teraz młodzi uczą się tego co my uczyliśmy się będąc w ich wieku, że smoki to zabójcy i bezduszne stworzenia. Co wieczór siadam na klifie i wspominam to jak latałam razem z Wichurką, Czkawką i Szczerbatkiem tak bardzo mi ich brakuje. -Mamo wszystko w porządku?-usłyszałam za sobą -Tak synku-odpowiedziałam -tylko tęsknię za nim. -Mamo? -Tak. -Myślisz że tata jeszcze wróci. -Wierzę w to najmocniej-odrzekłam czując napływające łzy- Zobaczysz wróci -A jaki on był? - Mądry, miły, uparty miał zapędy samobójcze... -Naprawdę? -Yhm. Poprostu był niezwykły.-powiedziałam- Chodź do domu , późno się zrobiło. -Chciałbym jeszcze chwilę pospacerować po wiosce. -Zgoda ale wróć na noc do domu. _Dobrze I poszedł, teraz wygląda dokładnie jak Czkawka, te włosy, identyczne, jest szczupły jak on, gdyby tylko miał zielone oczy pomyślałabym że widzę jego. ROZDZIAŁ III PERSPEKTYWA ALEXA Wioska jest piękna o tej porze dnia, gdyby tylko jeden taki mały, tyci szczególik zniknął byłaby idealna. -Ty Alex- I prosze oto ten szczegół a właściwie 5 szczegółów. -Czego chcecie?-zapytałem bandę prześladowców, ich oto: -Michael-syn Sączysmarka i Hedery, uwielbia mnie poniżać i gnębić rozumu za grosz nie ma. -Anna- córka Mieczyka i Gertrudy, głupia osoba od demolki.( UWAGA brat gorszy!!!) Kevin- Ludzie ratujcie się przez nich ta wyspa zatonie!, brat Anny -Kamil- syn Śledzika i Raili, mądry miły chłopak nie lubi mnie poniżać. -Ember(Ach)- córka Szpadki i Ereta, piękna brunetka o szarych oczach, nie jeden chce ją mieć. -Dajcie mi już spokój- powiedziałem i ruszyłem w stronę lasu. Trochę błądziłem ale w końcu dotarłem na piękną polankę po środku lasu, bardzo lubię tu przychodzić nikt o niej nie wie więc mam spokój. Usiadłem koło jeziorka i zacząłem puszczać kaczki, potem ułożyłem się wygodnie i wpatrując się w taflę wody zasnąłem. Obudziłem się dopiero gdy przez gałęzie drzew zaczęły przedzierać się promienie słońca. -Czas wracać.-powiedziałem do siebie i udałem się do wioski. Mimo wczesnej pory wikingowie już zaczęli swoją pracę. Wtem dostrzegłem Pyskacza idącego w moim kieruku. -Cześć Pyskacz. -Witaj młody, gdzie ty się podziewałeś, twoja matka odchodzi już od zmysłów.- powiedział- Jakby nie miała już wystatczającej liczby kłopotów. -To ja już pójdę, pa.- nim się spostrzegłem stałem już pod drzwiami mojego domu, gdy wszedłem zobaczyłem mamę, wyglądała jakby nie spała tej nocy, gdy mnie ujrzała, wstała i mocno mnie przytuliła. -Gdzie ty byłeś? Martwiłam się. -Spędziłem noc w lesie-odpowiedziałe i poszedłem do kuchni zrobić sobie coś do jedzenia. -Smacznego synku. -Dzięki. Coś się stało?- zapytałem -Nic, tylko jestem zmęczona, chciałabym wkońcu odpocząć, w jakimś cichym miejscu-gdy to powiedziała od razu pomyślałem o tej dolince. Nie myśląc dużo wstałem od stołu i udałem się do babci spytać czy nie zastąpiła by dziś mamy, na szczęście zgodziła się, wróciłem do domu, chwyciłem mamę za rękę i zacząłem iść w stronę pięknej dolinki Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania